


Hell's Warmth

by vanityaffair



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cold, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demons, Facials, Fucking, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Blackheart is forced to walk the Earth as punishment but when he gets a little chill and there's only one warmth that can make it go away, he seeks the Vengeful spirit of the Ghost Rider for some of... hell's heat.





	Hell's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Plot here: Blackheart is spending his time on the dreadful earth that he couldn’t successfully take over but then he suddenly starts needing something…something really…well, let’s just say warm. And guess who can provide him with said warmth? Yep, you guessed it. The Ghost Rider. (This is something I just wrote so I have no idea what I’m doing loll.)  
> Author’s Note: Okay um…I don’t know what I was thinking when I decided on writing this. I guess when you watch a movie like that…It’ll make you wanna think some nice…warm…thoughts.  
> Pairing: Blackheart/Johnny Blaze | Blackheart/Ghost Rider  
> Side Note: If you’re wondering how I got Blackheart to wander the Earth when clearly in the movie, Mephistopheles clearly took away Blackheart’s body at the end…Well let’s just call this a alternate reality different ending or what I like to call it…Fanfiction magic. And if you are wondering about poor old Roxanne and all the happy-dappy shit…I’m gonna just tell you like this…she’s dead and none of that final kissing shit happened. Sorry for the inconvenience. :I. And I’m giving the Ghostrider something that you wouldn’t have thought he could have. -Raise eyebrows-

The night sky couldn’t have been any darker or cloudier than usual. It could’ve been a bad storm coming or it could’ve been the working of a demon. Meh, it could’ve been both. Who in their right minds would know? Sparks of bright lightning flashed angrily within the clouds as the tall-tell signs of a broaching storm started to arise. Well that’s mystery was solved. Though that still didn’t help that the darkness brought a sense of impending doom which didn’t help any to remedy the sense of dread that had landed upon the desolate area. But suddenly a dark wispy like smoke started to appear, swirling rapidly until the form of a man started to appear within it before it dissipated, revealing a dressed in clad black, finely-pale young man.

He’s been here before. Of fucking course he’s been here before. And oh how he dreaded coming back here. Blackheart growled slightly once he realized where he had ended up landing at. He was on the edge of the city of Texas which he was grateful wasn’t too far from here. He simply hated being on this accursed Earth. He had no other place to go for the time being. He didn’t want to go back to Hell and see his father, Mephistopheles. Oh that was definitely out of the question. Blackheart started to walk down the side, his hands shoved into his coat pocket as he thought of where he should go. After the San Venganza fiasco, he’s been forced to literally wander the Earth because first of all, He doesn’t wanna go back to Hell and second of all, He’d rather suffer his punishment on Earth.

He kicked a small grey stone along as he walked along, getting scarcely closer to the city. But like most of the things he touched, it would blacken and hardened, completely drained of what was its soul as it became dark and coal-like. Then suddenly a small shiver went down his spine. He stopped his walking and put a halting stop to his thoughts. That was strange…

Usually he’s the one who causes the shivers.

Then he let out a breath and it became a mist of evaporation in thin air as soon as it hit the air. He shivered again.  His dark black eyes widen, “What is the meaning of this?”He questioned before pulling his hands out of his coat pocket and he took note of how they were shaking. Blackheart pulled his coat a little bit closer to him as chills started to run up his spine. How was this happening?

He trudged forward as if he was walking through foots of snow, shivering with each little step he took. He felt as if he was freaking freezing! Him? Freezing? Now what kind of shit is that?

“I…brrr…need to get…warm…”He stuttered out and it felt as if a giant cloud of snow was hanging over him and was showering him only in snow instead of everything else.

He was almost to the city. Shit. He needed to get warm now. He needed something hot and scathing literally to the touch and where could he find such scorching heat?

No actually it’s who could provide such heat. Blackheart smirked, his lips curling up darkly when he thought of who could provide him with such heat, if he still stayed around in the city. After what he did to Roxanne by draining her of her precious soul after he gained all of the souls of San Venganza…He wasn’t sure what Johnny would do after that. Well, he did literally beat the living hell out of him and seared all of the souls he contained from the contract with that infamous Penance Stare, leaving him cataleptic. He just hoped that he was still around. He needed Hell’s scorching flames to get him warm. And who better to look for when in need of Hell’s heat. The Ghost Rider himself.

He bitterly chuckled, “Time to go see a old friend…”He said to no one though ended up coughing up black smoke which was not a good sign for him to be dwindling around the outskirts of the city any longer. Blackheart’s face contorted quickly in a vicious looking one with him smiling with what looked like a dozen of sharp teeth and his face now wretched-looking as he let out a banshee scream and turned into a cloud of fine wispy mist that disappeared into the darkness, lightning flashing as the skies contorted into screaming souls but once he left, the sky started to re-assume their natural form though remain filled with darkness as rain finally fell down to the Earth.

-

Ghost Rider roared as the hellion beast managed to knock him back into a firm brick structure, leaving a large-size hole in the wall as he slid down and landed onto the hard ground, he quickly raised himself up off the ground and got himself back stable on his feet, he got a good hold of his chain and he stretched it out, making flames engulf it completely.

The demon roared loudly, its horns aflame as it charged forward to ram the Ghost Rider into the wall but luckily the Ghost Rider was much quicker than the hell beast was. He moved out of the way, which lead to the demon to ram its horns into the wall which fortunately got stuck. The demon kicked and flailed around, pushing at the wall with its hooves which gave the Rider a good opportunity at managing to twirl his chain whip around and get it to wrap around the hellion beast. The beast roared and whined horrifically in pain as scorching and burning flames started to engulf it, burning it alive.

Stench of sulfuric acid filled the air as the burning scorching remains of the hell beast started to turn a charcoal black and soon the Rider had yanked his chain away from the fully decaying body of the beast and once he yanked his flaming chain away away, the bones had crumbled into pieces of charcoal rock. He wrapped the chain around him like he would do and he turned his skull head towards his chopper that was waiting for him.

He walked towards it but before he could hop on, the air changed. He let out a brittle grunt of confusion as he looked around but then he got that natural instinct to look up at the sky and what he saw was something that he himself just didn’t expect. The night sky had darker with dark clouds that he distinctly did not remember being there. Lightning sparked within the clouds and with that, something dark and wispy started to form out of the corner of his left eye. He then quickly turned to his left, already unraveling his chain.

Forming within the mist was a familiar figure that he was starting to recognize then once the mist disappeared, it revealed the pale, dressed in clad black demon.

“Blackheart.”He said gravelly as he stared at the demon that he thought had been returned to hell. Blackheart smirked and held his arms out in an exaggerated gesture, “The one and only.”He said putting his hands down to his side. His smirk broaden as he heard the Rider growl low but then a quick shiver had went down his spine, making him raise his shoulders and work them around,trying to shake off the feeling of being chilled but he soon stopped.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna give an old friend a hug?”He questioned with leering look on his face and immediately he was met with a quick forceful pinning into a nearby brick wall, the empty flaming sockets of the flaming skull looking at him. The Rider sure knew how to pin people in hard places.

The heat that the flaming Rider was producing was starting to sink into his shivering limbs but that didn’t make the sense of frigidness go away. He needed it closer. He basically needed more than one could actually ask for.

He let a distinct groan as he glared into the flaming Rider’s eyes. This time all the souls he had were gone so the Penance Stare wouldn’t do a thing to him...fortunately. “You need to go back to Hell.”The Rider finally spoke, his voice gritty which somewhat sent a nice little chill down his spine. And it wasn’t the cold kind either.

“Well what if I don’t wanna go back?”Blackheart tested, his voice getting distorted before putting his hands on both of the Rider’s arms and quickly turned the tables to having the Ghost Rider’s back to the wall and Blackheart looking at him.

“Besides I don’t want us to fight Johnny...”Blackheart murmured in a soft undertone and the Rider growled lowly, his flaming skeletal hands digging themselves into his shoulders, his heat so dangerously close to him but yet it felt so fucking good…

“I’m having a bit of a…issue, “He started but then the Rider quickly managed to slam him into the ground with ease. Why did he have to make this hard? All he wanted was some of the hell’s heat.

Blackheart growled but then he soon realized that the Ghost Rider was ontop of him, literally pinning him down. ‘Fuck…he’s so warm…I need more…’

That’s when Blackheart did the leap of death by pulling the Ghost Rider down on him, the wonderful feeling of his heat overwhelming him. It nearly made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pure ecstasy as heat began to overwhelm him, making him let out a rough moan. But then the Rider had let out a roar which made him regain his sense of who was this.

The Rider immediately managed to push himself off of the demon and look down at him as if in disgust. Blackheart smirked, watching the flaming skull step back away from him, His chain wrapped back around him.

Blackheart chuckled darkly as he slowly stood to his feet, dusting himself off before looking at the flaming rider infront of him. “Can’t we talk this out like civilized gentlemen?”

The Rider yet again didn’t give him a reply but he did do something. He trotted forward, grabbing hold of his neck before lifting him up in the air. Oh if the Rider only knew what he was doing to him…

His cock twitched within its tight confines as he laughed at how the Rider was reacting. He let out a loud moan as pleasure seethed through his skin but he needed it hotter. “You know you don’t have to be so rough…”Blackheart purred out crudely as the Rider let out a hot flame that licked at Blackheart’s icy cold exterior. That did soothe away the shivers somewhat as he grabbed the Rider’s arms and with a burst of strength, managed to get his hands away from around his neck.

Down within his interior of his soulless body, he needed something hot and scorching within his insides. He wondered in his head if everything on the Rider wasn’t completely bone. He then quickly tackled the Rider down to the ground, straddling him down. The Rider let out a low gritted sound as the demon ontop of him looked into his flaming eye sockets un-brazen.

“Hmm…I wonder if everything on you is made out of bone or there is something that’s real special about you…”He said, sounding rather lusty and vulgar, his icy cold fingers walking themselves slowly down his coat until he arrived upon the lower torso. The Rider continued to look at him, though he couldn’t tell if he was looking at up at him in shock or anger. You could never tell what a person’s feeling if they don’t have a face.

That’s when he felt it. Something hot was slowly hardening in the Rider’s lower groin. Blackheart’s eyes nearly lit up but they remained their obsidian color. His fingers started to trail down to the Rider’s leather tight pants, feeling an overwhelming heat arise from him before his fingers started to trace the outline of a ridiculously large bulge.

“Well well then...”He said quite deviously before looking back up at the flaming skull before leaning his head forward and consequentially leaned his forehead forward and bravely pressed his forehead again the harden skull head,he heat licking at his icy cold skin.

“You feel so warm…”Blackheart mumbled out without thinking and the Rider growled low before wrapping both of his arms around the demon straddling him, pulling him down closer until Blackheart’s own erection was grinding against his.

Blackheart let out a brittle moan when he felt the compression of the Rider’s erection against his, the heat unbearably good.

This was exactly what he had been seeking. This warmth was just what he needed. But he needed it inside of him too…

He smirked as his black claws lightly traced at the outline of the Rider’s bulge before immediately finding the zipper. He had to see it. He just had too. His father just had to put some sort of –

And that’s when he actually touches it. Its heat was scorching hot to the touch and was sending warm tingles down his spine as he reached in and gripped it tightly, feeling flames lick at his hand as he finally whipped it out. That’s when his eyes went wide in surprise. It was… made out of total… complete fire. Literally.

It was larger than he thought it was which nothing more than excited him. “So you are endowed after all…”He murmured under his breath as he softly growled. He shifted a bit, acknowledging to the Ghost Rider to move his hands away. He actually did so, allowing for him to sink down a few more inches until his face was directly infront of it. His eyes widen when he saw a single trickle of what appeared to be thick goo of fiery orange going down the flaming phallus.

“Excited I see…”He mumbled before he moved up some, the heat licking at his chin as he got to the tip. That’s when he smirked at the flaming head before putting his mouth to the flaming tip. It was solidified, hard as metal as he pushed down on the tip of it.

A rough and rather brittle rumble erupted from the person below him as he smirked, pushing down further on it, going from the tip to the base in just seconds. His eyes nearly rolled at the feeling of warmth and heat in his mouth. Though he knew that… this wasn’t enough.

He started to bob his head up and down, some of his saliva dripping down the solidified heat rod though it would immediately evaporate due to the heat. He went all the way down until his was firm pressed against the Rider’s groin, the grumbles and roars of pleasure music to his ears.

He could feel it going down the back of his icy throat, sending warm tickles of heat down his throat. He still maintained an ever-lasting glance on the flaming skull, and this time, if the Penance Stare was attempted, he wouldn’t have any souls to make him go comatose this time. He smirked with it between his very teeth with a lustful look in his obsidian eyes.

Blackheart quickly rose back up to the tip, just barely coming off it only to have his somewhat very long forked black tongue wrap around the phallus from the tip to the base before unraveling it, only the tip of his tongue left around the tip, licking at the heated slit that was producing more and more of the thick orange goo. He could tell by the looks of it the goo consistency and how much more ran free, the Rider was getting closer. He went back down on the phallus, tasting the warm goo on his tongue which sent pleasuring tingles down his spine, making his own cock twitched within the tight confines of his pants. He reached down with his free hand as he continued to suck and bob up and down on the fiery dick.

Once he freed himself of his tight confiding pants, he grasped his cock in his free hand and started to stroke himself. His moan was muffled as he did so sending vibrations down to the Rider’s cock. That’s when he felt two bony hands grasping the back of his head before forcing it down further. That’s when he heard a loud roar in which sent shocks down his spine as something was being released down his throat. It tasted delicious and rather spicy in his mind. The Rider was coming right down his throat. He had no other choice than to swallow as much as he could but it just kept coming and coming, filling his mouth until some oozed down the corner of his mouth. His eyes rolled as it kept coming. It felt like an eternity until finally he couldn’t swallow anymore, He came up off, the Rider’s cock still sprouting come and let his face get covered in the warm semen of the Ghost Rider. His pale skin contrasted with the somewhat lava colored come that dribbled down his face.

It felt so good on his skin… but it’ll feel even better inside.

He smirked as the Rider finally finished coming on him with a brittle groan. Blackheart slowly crawled ontop of him and then got infront of the flaming skull’s face. “What a nice little treat you gave me… but I want more…”His voice soon became a slight bit distorted as he looked into the flaming eye sockets.

The Rider let out a low growl, letting a few flames lick at the demon’s face as he did which did nothing more than make Blackheart even more hornier for what the Rider had to offer.

Within moments, he had removed his pants completely and fully, along with his coat too.  He coated two of his fingers with some of the semen that still dripped off his face and he sat on the Rider’s abdomen, smirking as he slipped his fingers inside of his rather tight entrance, gasping as the semen coated the way. He groaned at the feeling of his fingers being inside. He moaned when his fingers brushed against a spot within his barrier that made him clench around his own fingers. But that’s when he felt something hot and bony place itself on his ass and he raised a eyebrow when he looked at the Rider, looking rather pornographic with the gooey cum dripping down his face. His face was getting a little red… JUST a LITTLE red. He panted a bit.

Ghost Rider had placed his hand on Blackheart’s ass, tilting his head a little bit looking up at him with curiousness.  That’s when he moved his fingers towards where Blackheart’s working fingers were moving. He slowly pulled his wet fingers out and then in place of those fingers was The Ghost Rider’s bony and fiery fingers. Blackheart arched his back when he felt the heat of those fingers warming his barrier. It was just **sooo** good….

“G – Go ahead Rider, Fuck me…”He panted out with a smirk as he gripped the Rider’s leather jacket when he inserted another finger which made him moan out loudly, feeling the bony fingers stab and stretch him out.

“Nngh…”

That’s when the fingers roughly pulled out, leaving his hole to gape open for a moment, the cold air hitting it which lead him to shiver but that’s when he felt something burning and hot against his rim which soon came closer as the Rider guided his cock inside of him, pushing past the tight rim and into the nice little tight barrier. Blackheart’s eyes went wide at the feeling of the heat-rod pushing inside of him. It practically stretched him out more than he thought making him instantly moan when he felt it hit that spot head on.

That’s when the sound of thunder roared in his ears. The Rider gripped his ass tightly as he began to move him up and down rather quickly without giving him the time to adjust, sending moan after gasp and after pant out of his mouth.

“T-That’s it…”He panted out, his voice now distorted and rough as the Rider roared, his pace getting remarkable faster, making Blackheart having to hold on tight to his shoulders. That’s when lightning crackled the sky and following with it, Rain came pouring down on them vigorously. Blackheart could feel his insides getting warmer and warmer, soon to the point where his barrier and his insides were feeling like they were on fire. “O-Oh fuck…” He panted out, his tongue now hanging out of his mouth. Rain fell down on him, soaking his hair and soaking his body as he was just feeling so much overwhelming pleasure. His eyes were rolling as Ghost Rider increased the pace of his thrusts. He was getting closer to the edge himself.

That’s when the Rider quickly shifted the position. He had quickly moved them to where Blackheart was on his back and Ghost Rider was ontop. He gasped when he felt the fiery dick inside of his barrier shift an angle in which automatically hit his spot each time he thrusted. He had wrapped his legs around his waist. “Ugh… I …nnngh… gonna…”He groaned out, so close to the edge, if he were to hit it one more time…

Finally, Ghost Rider hit his spot so sharply and so fluidly, Blackheart nearly cried out ‘God’ but… he had nothing to do with such a… person. “Aaaahhhh!”He shouted out, lightning sparking violently in the sky, along with the loud rumbling sound of thunder as he finally released, his chest being painted white while the Ghost Rider roared ever so loudly and thrusted in one more time before releasing another geyser of cum, this time within Blackheart. Soon Blackheart’s insides were feeling fiery and warm with heat and with warmth as more and more of Ghost Rider’s semen filled his stomach, his eyes fluttering as he could feel the pleasing relief of being warm again.

Finally when the Rider was down, he slowly pulled out, come squrting out as Blackheart’s stomach was a bit distended. The Rider’s cock was still hard but he receded back, looking down at Blackheart whom was all fuckered out, rain still pouring down on him though it wasn’t raining down as hard as it was before his climax.

He panted as he looked at the Rider with a devious smirk on his face. “T…That was better than I would expect of you Rider…”

The Rider slowly stood to his feet, putting himself back into his pants and he slowly turned away but as soon as he was about to leave and get back on his Chopper, He could hear the devious chuckling of the demon from behind him, making him turn and look back to see that the demon had disappeared. But when he turned around, Blackheart was staring him directly in the face. He was fully clothed and fully conscious though not too long about he was laying on the ground, somewhat rambling a bit.

“You know Rider… Anytime you want to play… I’ll be around.”He spoke in his distorted tone with a devilish smirk on his face as the Rider growled lowly at the demon but then a hand on his groin had changed that sense of protest. He smirked with a broad smirk at the feeling of the harden member. “Also… I thank you for the warming treat you gave me.” He said before reaching up and came up close to the side of the Rider’s jaw and he watched the fire turn a blackish smoke as he planted a soft little… kiss on it. He then slowly pulled away, watching as the fire ignited back up before he finally turned into a wispy cloud of dark smoke, producing a viscious storm of severe rain and thunder and lightning as he did, disappearing.

When Blackheart reappeared back into the dark and stormy desert, he had a devious smirk on his lips as he placed a hand on his still slightly distended stomach. He could feel the warm semen of the Rider deep inside of him which had been enough to completely warm his whole body right back up.

Heh… maybe his punishing sentence to be on Earth won’t be so bad… As long as he had the vengeful spirit of the Ghost Rider to heat him up… he should be just fine…

Just fine indeed.

-

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I see that there aren't too many fics about this movie or on this pairing so I decided to change that or at least, fix it. Forgive me if they were any mistakes or if the characters may seem a bit out of place, I had been putting this off for two months and I finally said, lemme just go ahead and write this story. And here you go. But anyway leave a kudos or comment on it if you like, if not meh. That's you.


End file.
